


Unlimited Future

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I try to do some justice to the ending, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, immortality trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: I tried to write a postep as soon as the credits roll to try and bring some semblance of peace or closure to the fandom.  Mulder and Scully try to make sense of everything.





	Unlimited Future

**Author's Note:**

> Season 11 was so good. Until now. My Endurance was my first fic to fix the horrible mess of season 10. I’m doing it again. I love the trope of Scully’s immortality…and maybe Mulder…in my headcanon, they are both immortal. I am pulling from a headcanon from one of my other fics ‘Out of Sight, Out of Mind’ where Scully sees Death and foreshadows and Mulder’s return. So ergo in my limited logic, Mulder cheated death like Scully, they’re both immortal without really knowing, and it is how I am gonna try and fix this. Somehow. They’re gonna be one happy, weird family, damnit.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this in an hour. It’s rushed but hopefully not Chris Carter terrible. It’s sloppy. There are probably typos. Some smut. No beta. But thanks to @mulders-boyish-enthousiasm for listening to this rant. And I hope this helps the fandom a bit for the happy ending.

Neither one of them spoke as the paramedics milled around, the red emergency lights dancing off the drab warehouses, cops and EMTs. There had been so much death and Scully refused to let herself be separated from Mulder. Her heart felt heavy as they watched them wheel Monica Reyes’ body on a stretcher towards an ambulance; she would have a long recovery ahead. The EMTs adjusted Skinner’s oxygen mask before wheeling him to the ambulance; somehow he had gotten off lucky, broken ribs, some bruising, and a concession. At least the night had not claimed everyone.

The cold was eating into Scully’s bones as she uncharacteristically stayed melded to Mulder’s side, his arm comfortably around her, shielding her from anything else. Her mind was failing to comprehend everything, as was Mulder’s. Their actions had become robotic at this point by answering questions as needed and so on. She did not even remember one of the officers driving them to a nearby hotel for the night.

By the time she came out of her reverie, Mulder was taking her coat, shedding his own bloody clothes and pulling her to the shower with him with a trail of her own clothes behind them. The hot water washed away the blood and grim and sterilized the shock from the night. He held her close, his hand unconsciously going to her flat stomach, already searching for something, his fingers grazing the scar of Ritter’s gunshot, lingering as if in thought. She closed her eyes, feeling him around her, her mind wandering.

“William’s still our first child,” Mulder whispered into her hair. The echoing sounds of the shower had almost silenced him. “The Smoking Man lied. He’s always lied. William was ours.”

Scully’s mind was elsewhere, mentally mapping Mulder’s body as her fingers traced his trapezius muscles. She never remembered him being so shapely even when they were in their prime. The past few years had really shown a change in him and she would even argue he was in better shape now versus then. “Mulder,” she began, “what if…what if it is because of us. Now. Then. Everything.”

He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. “What do you mean?”

“I am pregnant,” she said slowly as if trying to still believe the words herself. “You are the father but…” Scully sighed better and closed her eyes. “The past few years, I’ve noticed things. I know I teased you about your eyesight, but you are in better shape now than you were 25 years ago.” Her hand slowly traced his body. “Every inch of you. And now with this–” She pushed his hand against her abdomen. “I can’t explain it but maybe we’re different.”

He grunted slightly, encouraging her to continue, relaxing under her soothing caresses.

“I saw Death, in the bank, all those years ago. He said it wasn’t my time, and it wasn’t yours then, and that you would return. Your abduction, Mulder…you were technically dead for three months but you never decomposed. And me with New York…what if we are…what if it is true.”

Some truths were still too much to bear or accept.

“Immortal?” he asked, nuzzling her. “The reason why you are…pregnant is that you’re immortal?”

“Us,” she whispered. “We are in better shape than we were in 2000.”

Mulder was quiet, his mind still reeling, unable to process anything other than a slippery Scully to hold onto. “Not tonight,” he murmured into her sleek hair although his heart knew she spoke the truth, somehow. “Not tonight.”

Scully finally noticed his growing bulge pushing into her stomach. Mulder pushed her against the slick tiles and hoisted her effortlessly. He impaled her slowly and moved as painfully slow as if stuck in time. She prolonged the moment, whispering into his ear, raking her fingers into his hair. He kept his face buried in her neck trying to melt into her. They felt the pain subside temporarily as the sailed on a sea of love built out of 25 years that could carry on forever.

As they came down from their high, Scully turned off the shower, dried them slowly, taking extra care with him as he caressed her wherever she could. Naked, arms and legs, entangled, they tied themselves into a lover’s knot. Scully sighed, feeling the pain escape temporarily to be soothed by Mulder’s embrace. “We have a future,” she mumbled into his heart.

“Not tonight,” he whispered heavily. “I just. I just want to feel this moment. Nothing else.”

Silence and darkness consumed the room as they drifted off to sleep, their minds melded off to a dream.

… .

The beach was familiar. He dreamed of his birth parents as a child on this beach and this seemed like the right place to bring them all together one more time. Jackson looked up from the beach as he saw his birth parents standing awestruck behind him as they comprehended that they were all somehow sharing a dream. Their gangly emo son dusted the sand off his jeans and smiled at them.

“I’m okay. I’m alive. I just wanted you to know.” He smiled awkwardly. “One day, we’ll be together again. Promise.”

… .

Scully awoke to Mulder inhaling sharply and coiling around her. Wordless communication flew between them between a slight caress on the back, a shared gaze, and a soft kiss. Whatever they were, whatever the future held, whatever family they still had yet to create, Mulder and Scully still had each other.


End file.
